MLP Oneshots
by Typhoon Boom
Summary: Just a list of oneshots for your enjoyment. I'm always open for suggestions.


**Rainbow Dash x Soarin, requested by Kabal1337.**

Rainbow Dash and Soarin were flying around the night sky after a fun night out.

"Hey, how about that one?" Rainbow suggested, pointing her hoof at a cloud looming above the rest, glistening in the light of the moon.

"Perfect." Soarin quipped as they flew down, softly landing on the cloud with light, muffled thuds. The look in each other's eyes and the smirk they gave each other suggested that they were ready.

"Lay down, big boy." Rainbow ordered, approaching him, seduction in her voice. The colt did as he was told as he laid down on his back.

She moved closer to his member, smiling and licking her lips. She got close enough for him to feel her breath teasing him. Slowly she stuck out her tongue and slightly, barely licked the very tip of the head. Soarin' shivered as he put one hoof on her neck.

"Oh, did that feel? Good?" still bent over his pride, she looked up to him before giving the tip another lick, a jolt coursing through the colt at the contact. "I think so."

She lowered herself to the very base of his member and licked around it, forming a ring around his member. Slowly working her way up, as if he was a pop-sickle, she got back to the head. Grabbing his legs to give her support, she suddenly took what seemed to her to be at least half.

"Mmph," she moaned, enjoying the tangy taste of the pre-cum. Going deeper and deeper, she sucked and moved her tongue around his member, massaging him. Soarin' let out an involuntary moan as she went down on him and looked into her magenta eyes, hypnotized.

"It seems to me that you..." his eyes squeezed shut, "...know exactly where to start." He grabbed a hoof-full of hair as she suddenly engulfed his pride and he stayed perfectly still, frozen in pleasure as she moved deeper. Quickly moving back up, his member exited Dash's mouth with a pop. She could see the cum still slowly seeping out and decided she needed to finish the job.

Putting her mouth over only the head and a little farther, she licked and teased in the way that would drive a pony crazy. She felt him throbbing, and pulling it out of her mouth, she positioned it in front of her face and started rubbing it, craving his seed.

A burning sensation seethed from the tip of Soarin's pride, so intense that he almost starts to stroke it himself. As she took it out of her mouth he clenched his teeth to resist a bit more, savoring the moment...

With a loud grunt, he finally released his load onto Rainbow's eager face, covering it in sticky strands of white gold from her forehead to her lips; thick, pearly white globs shooting out of his shaft to deposit themselves onto her face until the last drop was shot.

Dash sighed, licking her lips and collecting the rest of the cream on her hoof, licking that off as well.

"Mmm... Oh, Soarin', you just don't understand how great you taste... and how seeing... how feeling _you_ be pleasured makes me so... so... _hot_."  
Soarin' panted heavily, blinked a couple of times, and took in a large breath of air.

He took Dash and pushed her down on the cloud. He licked her neck hungrily, then stopped himself. _I can't... help myself. I must be a gentlecolt... later._ He nibbled on her neck and bit slowly, making Rainbow moan.

"Ohhh, Soarin'..."

He ran a hoof under her thigh. He started to slowly stroke the inner side of it with his hoof as he moved upwards from her neck to her ear, nibbling and sucking on the tip, whispering her name softly. Moaning, Dash reflexively rubbed herself against his hoof.

"P-please... please, Soa- Soarin'..." She got louder, "Please, pl-please?!"

Soarin' grinned and kept teasing her, moving from her inner thigh to her wet folds, slightly rubbing... then to her other thigh.

"Beg for it," he whispered. Dash was whimpering. "P-please, Soarin', I'm begging you... I NEED you... please... So- Soarin', I'll do anything, just pl-please!"

Biting her ear, he whispered, "That's a good girl." he then rolled he rover so she was standing on her hindlegs and her head resting in the clouds, giving him quite the view. She slowly shook her flanks from side to side, getting him even more riled up. His eyes followed her flanks, completely entranced. He roughly gripped her flanks and slowly started sliding in as he entered her wet folds. He jerked his hips involuntarily in pleasure and moved faster.

Soarin pounded Rainbow with all the strength he had. His heavy panting was drowned out by her loud, gasping moans.

Dash was in heaven right now. "Aahh AHH- S- So- S- SOARIN'!" she started pushing back when he pushed forward, causing him to go even deeper. "So... GREAT!" She screamed. She made it to the base, and was feeling every centimeter. "I feel- so- full... an-and I LOVE it!" She moved herself back and forth on his large shaft, getting as much pleasure as possible.

He started thrusting as fast as he could, the feeling completely maddening him, going into complete overdrive. "It's too much!" Rainbow screamed at the raw speed and power he put into thrusting her. Every millimeter of her was stimulated, and became even more so as she was nearing her climax.

"Soarin! I'm so close now! Harder! Faster!" Rainbow screamed, ultimate satisfaction about to be reached. Soaring continued to thrust as fast as he could, as hard as he could. He could feel himself about to explode as well, which only prompted him to keep going.

With one last thrust, he pushed in as far as he could and came inside her once more as her wet cave practically strangled the hot flesh intruding her wet folds, and he bit hard on her neck.

"AHHHH- MMMPHHhhh!" The scream was muffled as Dash reached her climax and forced her face into the cloud. As they fell on their sides, he stopped biting and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the mark. He stays there for a bit more, feeling her marehood tighten and relax slowly around his throbbing member, now slowly losing his erection, the burning sensation dimmed by the mixture of their fluids.

"Dear Luna, Dash..." he exclaimed, panting.

"O-oh, Soarin'..." She felt more relaxed than she had in years. "Oh... my... Ahhh," she sighed, unable to describe the extent of her pleasure. "Dammit, Soarin', I need this more..." exhausted, she rolled over, wrapping her arms around his neck, Soarin returning the embrace as exhaustion claimed them both.

**I hope everypony enjoyed, and I'll be looking in the review section for your thoughts, Ideas, and suggestions. Be sure to include suggested pairing, any positions, and the situation, whether it be a love fest, just casual sex. Hell, even rape. I hope you all enjoye the clopfic, my friends and as always, have a nice day.**


End file.
